


Hamilton Reincarnation AU

by AroAceAlex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A.Burr, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hamliza, Modern AU, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceAlex/pseuds/AroAceAlex
Summary: Alexander Hamilton died in 1804. Then why on earth is he back? He thinks he's the only one in the world with memories from a past life, but is he?I'm bad at summaries. Please read. Thank you!





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Alex! This is my first Hamilton fanfic, so I hope this goes well. This fanfic is also posted over on Fanfiction.net in case anyone was wondering. If you have any suggestions on how the story can improve or any ideas at all, feel free to tell me! I hope you are having a wonderful 24 hours! Thank you!
> 
> ~Alex

Reincarnation. Most people would think it false. Yup, just a fairy tale, not real. Complete fiction. That's what everyone would tell you, all except for Alexander Howardson.

He was around 16 when he began to have these dreams that felt more like blasts to the past or, as he called them, memories. It didn't take long for him to realize that that's indeed what they were. It also didn't take him long to realize that they came from the one and only Alexander Hamilton. Being an orphan and no really caring about his last name he eventually changed it back to Hamilton.

Now he was 18 and on his way to New York City, and away from the farms of Missouri from which he grew up. The city was a lot bigger than he remembered. The buildings reaching heights never imagined by anyone in the time he was alive. However, he had to go see a few things before he went back to King's College, or Columbia as it was now called: he needed to see his old house and his grave.

He walked up his old house, memories came flooding back; the good and the bad. He remembered never fully appreciating how elegant it was. Never would he have thought that people would want to preserve his house. It was amazing, and it was thanks to the wife that he never spent enough time with. God, he missed her.

He was so in awe that his house was still here that he didn't realize where he was walking until he ran headfirst into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" he quickly stated.

"No worries," said the guy around his age, "what brings you here?"

"Huh?" Alexander questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I mean- there just isn't usually a lot of people my age that come here. Mostly just old tourists and high schoolers obsessed with Hamilton."

Alexander chuckled,"Yeah, I don't blame them though, it's a good musical. Definitely my favorite!" He couldn't help but feel like he knew this person from somewhere. The way he wore their beeny definitely reminded him of Hercules Mulligan.

"I agree! I loved the way the characters are portrayed! My name is Hercules, by the way, Hercules Mulligan."

Alexander stood there in shock, "Mulligan?"

"Yeah, I know, very coincidental. Like the Son of Liberty and tailor from the musical."

"But you wanna know something even crazier?" Alexander said breathlessly.

"Sure," he replied.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Alex?" Hercules asked excitedly.

"The one and only." he said smugly.

"OH MY GOD I THOUGHT IT JUST ME AND LAF!" Hercules screamed and pulled Alexander into a bone crushing hug.

"Wait! Laf is here too?" he inquired.

"Yeah, he's my roommate at King's- I mean Columbia," he put Alexander down, "Man, that's weird.

"I know what you mean. This whole thing is weird."

"Definitely. Hey, do you know anyone else?" he asked hopefully.

"Sadly not." Alexander said.

"Do wanna go see Laf?" Hercules asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I bet he'll wanna see you after all this time."

"Yeah," Alex replied, still a little sad that he didn't know anyone.

They walked through the city talking and just catching up until Alex asked, "So, is it just Lafayette or do you know anyone else?" He was hoping that Hercules maybe forgot to mention that the Schuyler Sisters were there or that John Laurens was also here.

"Well, there are a few people that we think have also been reincarnated, like Aaron Burr, or John Laurens. We think we saw them both in passing a few weeks ago on our way to our dorm. But, other than that, nope."

"Oh," he said disappointingly,"well, I'd rather have you and Laf than nothing, ya know."

"Me too, mon ami."

They turned around to Lafayette standing there with a coffee in his hands looking rather pleased with himself.

"Laf!" Alex exclaimed, jumping on him and giving a hug similar to the one Hercules gave him. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too, le petit lion."

"Still gonna call me that, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Hey, weird request, but do wanna go visit my grave?"

"Yeah, weird. But do you even have your dorm key yet?" asked Hercules

"No."

"Well, we should probably go and get that and them go visit your grave."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

They got his dorm key and made their way his dorm, talking all the way there.

"Do you guys remember Samuel Seabury?" Hercules asked, laughing.

"And how Alex roasted him in front of all those people?" Lafayette added.

"Yeah," Alexander said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

They got to his dorm room and opened the front door. It was small, but that's not what was significant about it; it was covered in Hamilton propaganda.

"Well someone's a fanboy," Hercules said sarcastically.

"That would be me," said a voice from one of the small bedrooms. The boy was lanky and had curly hair, and millions of freckles.

"Yo! I'm John Laurens! Like the character, you see that's why I like the musical-"

"JOHN!" the other three shouted and buried him in a hug.

"John! I thought I would never see you again! Oh my god! I've missed you so much, you have no idea!" Alex rambled, "After you died my life fell apart and everything went to shit. Oh my god you have no idea!"

"Alexander? Guys? WAIT! I THOUGHT ME AND AARON WERE THE ONLY ONES! HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!" he screamed, and hugged back.


	2. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we meet the Schuyler sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the last chapter I'm posting in 2018 due to me and my family traveling next week! I should update next sometime near the 6th of January. Hope y'all have a great holiday, whatever you may celebrate, and have a very happy new year! See you in 2019! owo
> 
> ~Alex

"'Liza, he's not coming back, it's just you, me, and Peggy" Angelica said for what felt like the millionth time.

"He has to Angie!" she retaliated and kept walking to the site. It was always quiet up there. 'He never liked the quiet,' Eliza thought.

"Come back inside, I'll make you some hot cocoa, and we can listen to the musical again, okay?" Angelica said, trying to get her sister to calm down.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"It hurts. It hurts knowing that that's what happened and that's how it will stay and how I will never see him again and how- and how," she sniffled, "Philip, and the Pamphlet, and- and- he has to come back eventually!"

"I know, believe me," she thought back to the song 'Satisfied,' "I know."

"Well, I'm going," said Eliza regaining her composure," I'll see you later."

"Wait!" she shouted, but Eliza was already out of the dorm. "Peggy!" Angelica shouted.

"What?" Peggy's muffled scream came from her room.

"We're going out to get Eliza in a half-hour."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

-

Eliza walked the very familiar path to the cemetery. It wasn't as painful as the first time she had walked it in this life. She didn't even make it there that time. Then, there were times, particularly in early July, that she couldn't bring herself to go to that part of the city at all, and instead went to Washington D.C. for a week or two, to see how much, it too, had changed.

Visiting his grave helped Eliza remember that it wasn't just her imagination and that it really did happen. She missed him, god, what she would give to just have some closure that he was okay. A minute. A second. A word. Anything from him just to know that he made it to the other side.

The orange glow of the street lights helped illuminate her way to the ever so familiar church yard. She would remember going there right after he died and praying that he was okay, asking to see him again. Asking how Philip was. Asking how Peggy was or his mother, or her parents, and eventually Angelica. Until she eventually died, 50 years later. But instead of being reunited with him and the rest of her family as she so had hoped, she was thrown right back down to live a life she never asked for. A second chance she never wanted.

She made it to his grave and knelt down in front of it.

"Hey," she said, shakily. She sniffled, tears forming in her eyes,"How are you? I miss you, and Philip, and Angie, and Alex Jr, and James, and John, and William, and little Eliza, and Philip II. How are they? How is your mother? How are my parents?" Tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"I really miss you. Not a day goes by where I don't wish you were here or I wish I was there. I-I hope that you and Burr are friends, and Jefferson, and Madison. How are they? How are the Washington's? I r-really just miss you all, and at times like these, I am so grateful that I still have my sisters."

She was full on sobbing at this point. "Why is life so cruel? To taunt me with death only to thrown back onto this earth where I believed my time to be over and my work done."

"I," she sniffled, "I miss you Alexander. I miss your eyes and the way they sparkled when ever you talked about what you were passionate about. I miss the way you talked, your writing, even after the affair. I miss sitting next to you and just listening to you talk. I miss the way you held Philip and all of our kids. I miss us. I miss our family. I-" she heard a sound from the other side of the park.

"I'm telling you it's just us and Aaron."

"But why should life be so cruel as to taunt me with death only to be thrown back onto the Earth?"

She moved back from the grave. The voices were getting closer to her.

"You know, I think looking at it will only make it worse."

"Whose? Mine? Her's? Both?"

'Mine? That can't be right.' Eliza thought.

Then she heard her sister from behind her, "Eliza! Oh my God! There you are we've been looking for you for like 20 minutes."

"But-"

"Now, I know you're sad, but come on. We've got class tomorrow," and with that Angelica grabbed her arm and walked her to the car that Peggy was in.

"Jesus, what took so long?" Peggy asked, clearly tired. 

"Nothing, I just couldn't find her, that's all," Angelica said. Then she started the car.

They drove back to their dorm in silence, one question still in Eliza's head:  _Who was that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander.

After the hugging ceased and the conversations came to a slower pace, Alexander decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

“So,” he paused, “who wants to go see my grave?”

“Alex, why on earth would you want to do that?”John asked tiredly.

“Haven’t you ever been curious, and besides,” he thought of Eliza, “we might see some others on our little adventure.”

“We’ve told you,” Hercules jumped in, “it’s just us.”

“And Aaron Burr,” John added.

“Right,” said Lafayette.

“I know,” Alex said, the pain and regret from his past life quickly flooded his brain, “I just need some closure to know that she made it to the other side, ya know?”

The others sighed knowing that no matter what they did, they wouldn’t be able to change his mind. 

John rolled his eyes, “Fine, let’s go.”

“Yes!”

“But, only if.” he added, “you buy us drinks this weekend.”

“Guys, I’m 18.”

“And I’m not,” said John, “So I’ll buy them and you pay me back, deal?”

“Ugh, fine,” Alex rolled his eyes mockingly, “I’ll buy you guys drinks. Now, can we please go?” He stood up and opened the door, ushering the others out. 

“You can be a real- how you say- pain in the ass, you know?” Lafayette joked.

Alexander chuckled and closed the door.

\------------

Alexander whipped out his phone’s GPS. 

“Okay, since I’ve never been to my own grave, phone show me where it is,” he typed something on his phone. “It says it’s that way,” he pointed in the direction.

They began walking and talking about the past, but eventually, Alex had to ask them something. He didn’t know if they would know, which is why he was scared to ask, but he had to know.

“So,” he started, “do any you know,” he paused, “where Eliza is buried?”

Just saying her name was enough to make him giddy, only to remember that it was just him, and he had to move on. He had to let go of all the feelings he still had for her, because she was dead and with her sisters on the other side. She was probably happy without him. Why she want to see him after what he did for her compared to what she did for him?

“She’s buried near you,” it was Lafayette. “She always wanted to be near you.”

Alex felt tears prick his eyes. No. He wasn’t gonna cry. He has lived 18 years extra years now, damn it. Not now. Not when he’s finally found his friends. Not when he knows there are others like him. He suddenly had a thought.

“Guys,” he said shakily, “she has to be here. Somewhere in the city. Just like I was, just like you were.”

They entered the cemetery.

“I’m telling you, it’s just us and Aaron,” John replied.

“But why should life be so cruel as to taunt me with death only to be thrown back onto the Earth?” Alexander asked exasperated.

Some leaves rustled from in front of them.

“You know, I think looking at it will only make it worse,” said Hercules, almost regretting taking him here so soon.

“Whose? MIne? Her’s? Both?” Alexander was practically screaming.

Then, they heard voices.

“Guys,” said Lafayette, “this is a cemetery and its night time. Lower your voices, please. Other people might be here, for- uh- you know, respects being paid.”

“You mean, to pay their respects,” corrected Hercules.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.”

Hercules smiled.

“There it is,” said Alex stopping in front of his grave. “I’m about 6 feet under there.” He slowly walked towards it. He didn’t want to try to imagine his own funeral, or the people there, or his Betsey. 

His filled with tears again as he thought about all the pain he must have caused her. He didn’t mean to start crying, it just happened.

After a while, he stopped and went to go look for Eliza’s grave. “It has to be around here somewhere,” he muttered under his breath. He paced the graves looking at the names, until he saw it. Nothing particularly special about it. There was worn out writing on it that read: Eliza. Daughter of Philip Schuyler. Widow of Alexander Hamilton. Born at Albany Aug. 9th 1757. Died at Washington Nov. 9th 1854. Interred here.

Widow of Alexander Hamilton. ‘Is that how she’s remembered? It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!’ Alexander thought. Then, he did something he hadn’t done since Philip died; he prayed.

“Hey, Eliza,” he stared, sniffling, “how are you? How’s Philip? How’s little Angie, and Alex Jr,. and James, and John, and William, and little Eliza, and Philip II? How’s Angelica? How’s Peggy? How are your parents? How is my mother? And the Washington’s? Even Jefferson, and Madison, how are they?”

He paused tears still stinging his eyes. His friends just watching him from a distance, contemplating whether they should help or just let him be.

“I miss you,” he finally said, “I really do. I miss you hair and how lovely it was. I miss your smile, and how it lit up the whole room. And your eyes, how terrifying and comforting they can be. I miss the way you talked to everyone as if nothing else mattered but the person you were talking to in their moments of need. And you were always there to talk to,” he was sobbing at this point. “I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. I-I never paid e-enough attention to you. You were always so kind to everyone. Even to me. Even after what I did to you. I c-can’t say ‘I’m sorry’ enough times to you. And you were always enough. More than, in fact. And I was terrible. I was a terrible person, husband, father. I never spent enough time with you or the kids and- and- I’m sorry that I will never be able to.”

He just cried. He could no longer form coherent sentences, and that made him cry harder, because he remembered that Eliza, his Betsey, was the only one to ever make him completely speechless.

John walked up behind him and began to rub his back, “Hey, Alex,” he whispered soothingly, “we have class tomorrow, so do you wanna start heading back?”

Alex sniffled, then nodded. He didn’t want to be late on his first day back.

Alex leaned his head on John’s shoulder and muttered, “Thank you.”

John smiled and began walking back to campus, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school and other things. Hopefully, I will start posting more consistently! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Enter Maria)

"Emily Skylar?"

"Here."

Eliza, or Emily as she was known in this life, stared blankly across the classroom. Math, her least favorite subject. She just wanted to get to her next class: US History. Yeah, sure she wasn't majoring or minoring in it, but she had lived it. It was an easy way for her to boost her GPA.

Math class went by quite fast, and before she knew it she was sitting in the back row of a small lecture hall, sat next to a random stranger that she had never seen, and, in her opinion, would never want to. He looked snarky and uptight and reminded her of Thomas Jefferson.

"Okay," the professor began, "we will begin today by taking attendance as there are so few of you. Sorry for mispronouncing any names. Burr, Aaron."

"Here," called a voice from the front row.

Aaron Burr? No. It was probably just a coincidence. But, why in the world would someone name their child after a murderer? Eliza's thoughts ran wild until another, all too familiar name was called, "Reynolds, Maria."

No. How? And why? And- Eliza suddenly had a thought, What about Alexander?

"Skylar, Emily."

"Oh- here!" Eliza shouted, that name never really belonging to her was always a bit off-setting.

After that, class began and ended about as fast as her first one had. She had no other classes that day, so she went walking around campus. Her mind was still thinking about those 2 names from earlier.

If they're here than Alexander must also be here. But, what if it is all just a coincidence? What if I'm stuck in an endless loop of reincarnations and I never see him again? What if-

She was brought back to the real world when she ran straight into a girl her age wearing a red dress, who looked oddly familiar. "Oh, sorry," she said

"No problem," the girl responded. "Hey, you're in my US History class, right?" she asked.

"Oh," Eliza said finally recognizing her, "yeah. You're Maria, right."

"Yeah," she nodded, "and you're Emily."

"Yup," Eliza confirmed. "It's kinda funny," Eliza chuckled, "you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh," Maria said, a bit taken aback, "who?"

"You probably wouldn't know them," Eliza quickly added, thinking that if this was the actual Maria, she wasn't sure she wanted her to know who she was yet.

"But, you also remind me of another person you may have heard of if you've seen or listened to that Hamilton musical."

"Oh, really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you share a name with-"

"Maria Reynolds," she finished for Eliza. "You could say I know quite a bit about her."

"Yeah, I have my fair share of knowledge on her as well."

"You know about the affair she had the one Alexander Hamilton?"

Eliza felt sick, "Yeah, I know a lot about that. And, honestly, who wouldn't after the musical and everything?" She was trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"True," Maria agreed, "You know how it wasn't Maria's fault then, and how it was mostly Hamilton's and James Reynolds'?"

"Well," Eliza was starting to get mad, were people still blaming him after he's been dead for 200 years? 200 years. Eliza shook that thought out of her head. "I don't think that Alexan- Hamilton should take so much blame, he did do some other amazing things and shouldn't be defined by all the bad things he did."

"So, you're saying it's Maria's fault then?" Maria was also getting defensive.

"No," Eliza said, trying to calm down, "I'm just saying it was a little bit of all of their faults and maybe," she paused, "they all should have taken a break." She was on the brink of tears.

"Well, maybe I- I mean Maria, couldn't have taken one." Her face was now red with embarrassment.

"'I'?"

"I- I- I have to go." She pushed past Eliza and began walking at a very fast pace down the sidewalk.

"Angie! Peggy!" Eliza called once she made it back to her dorm.

"What?" they both called from the kitchen.

"You will never guess who I ran into."

"Who was it? Because I'm telling you Alexander isn't-" Angelica tried to say.

"It was Maria Reynolds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I have been updating so inconsistently. I will hopefully post again on Saturday! OwO Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander Hamilton sat in English class. Why he couldn't just take the exam and ace it first time to get out of this class, he didn't know. His thoughts began to drift to other topics while the professor droned on about commas or something. He had one question on his mind ever since he saw her grave, Will I have to move on?

He hated himself for even thinking about it. The thought of marrying anyone who wasn't Eliza was terrifying. He kept picturing himself at his future wedding looking down the aisle and being disappointed that they, whoever they were, wasn't her. The not only made him sad, but it also made him regretful.

He would also often ask himself, Can I move on? or Would I? Or What if she's here and doesn't know she's her and is happily married to someone else? What if she moved on? What if she's happy without me?

Class ended not soon after and he trudged back to his dorm. He was going to see Aaron Burr for the first time in this life today. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about him yet. On one hand, he killed him and took him away from his family; on the other hand, he did it out of the fear of death for himself and leaving his daughter an orphan. It was complicated.

He dropped his bag at the table. The small dorm room made him feel slightly claustrophobic, so he decided to go for a short walk while waiting for John to get back from class.

He walked for a while. The sounds of the city soothing him and only leaving himself with his anxiety. His head hurt, he had so many questions. Most of them consisted of 'why' 'how' and 'what if.' He was walking for so long that he didn't even realize where he was until he stopped in front of a grave. Her grave.

His eyes pricked with tears, he began whispering, "Hi, Eliza. It's- um- it's me again. I- uh- I- I just don't know anymore." Tears began to slowly make their way down his now pink tinted face, "I don't know if your here or there and I'm so confused. I really just wish you were here or I was there. I would hold you and tell you that I love you because I do." He sniffed, "I just need you. I-" his phone buzzed.

JohnLuvsTurtles: Hey. Where are you?

AlexIsHam: Sorry. I took a walk. I'll meet you at the park.

JohnLuvsTurtles: Okay. See you there.

He took one last look at her grave and began walking towards the park.

The park wasn't far from the churchyard and soon enough he was staring at the face of his old foe: Aaron Burr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update Saturday, but this chapter is so short I thought I'd post it today! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!  
> ~Alex

Silence.

"M- Maria Reynolds?" Angelica stuttered.

Eliza nodded. "You know what that means."

"No. Eliza you've been looking your whole life."

"This life," Eliza murmured.

"Yes!" exclaimed Angelica, "And 50 years of your last one! I hate to be the one to tell you, but maybe you should-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Eliza said in a deathly calm voice. "I will either find him or see him on the other side."

"Hey! Guys, can we just, like, not do this?" Peggy asked.

"Not do what?" yelled Eliza, "Not talk about how my husband, my soulmate, my one true love, was taken from me and my kids the same way as my first son? Or about how I had to explain to Philip Jr. and little Eliza how their father and brother and sister died before they really got to know them? Or how about how after you both died, I was left basically alone to raise my kids?"

"Now, Eliza, you say that like we wanted to die," Angelica responded, a little offended.

"Oh I know you didn't then, but I sure want to now!" Eliza threw back in a snarky tone.

"My first day back was great, thanks for asking," Peggy mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Eliza," Angelica started calmly, "at least you got to see your husband before he died." She stomped out of the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Peggy whistled, "Well," she paused, "I'm gonna go to the coffee shop. You two sort this out." She grabbed her backpack and calmly walked out of the dorm, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Eliza was left in silence. The tension from the small yet heated argument still hung in the air menacingly, waiting to come crashing down. She was about to go for a walk to calm down a bit until she heard quiet sniffing. Feeling incredibly guilty, she walked up to Angelica's door and knocked. And, to her surprise, the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" Angelica asked softly. She sniffed a little. Her eyes were red and her shoulders hung low.

"Look," Eliza started, "I'm sorry about all that. I don't have any valid excuses or to give you other than it's just been a rough day," she looked down at her feet, "but that's no excuse to treat you that way. And I'm sorry."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Angelica responded, her voice sounded a bit happier.

"Only if you want to."

"And I do."

"O-okay then."

"Come in then," Angelica offered, gesturing with her hands for Eliza to come in.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been bad about updating on here! I've just finished my APUSH exam, so hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently! Anyway, thanks as always for reading!  
> ~Alex

Alex had grown used to seeing Burr almost every day now. At first, they were a bit skeptical of each other, but they slowly grew closer as the weeks wore on.

It was March now and Alexander was 19. He had a lot of free time because he already knew pretty much everything. The only things he really had to study were math, a few new grammatical rules, and some recent history, like the civil war.

"You know what I don't understand," Alex said to John on their way back form class one day, the wind lightly blowing.

"What?"

"Why on Earth did this country have a civil war? Like, Washington saw that coming, remember? 'I wanna warn against partisan fighting'?"

"Alex," John said calmly, "you know why. Its, like, all you've been studying about for the past month and a half."

"I know what lead up to it, but I can't understand why. I warned them. I warned them. Like half of Washington's farewell address was, 'Hey, you know that thing about factions James Madison wrote about in Federalist Paper 10? Yeah, and how we shouldn't be divided into two halves because it will tear our young country apart and probably ruin it? Yeah, you do? Yeah, hey, don't do that.' And they did it anyway!" Alex finished, gesticulating wildly.

"Okay," John laughed, "I get it. Calm down."

They walked in silence for a while after that; the wind blowing their loose strands of hair around their faces and making their noses pink. The campus grounds were rather quiet for a Friday afternoon, but they didn't mind. If anything it just made them walk slower as the only sounds they could hear was the wind and the distant honking of horns.

"Alex?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know one of my favorite parts of this life?"

"Yeah," said Alex leaning closer in order to hear him clearly.

"Everyone is equal by law," he said simply.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Their silence continued until Alex asked, "Do you ever miss Martha?"

"Yeah, sometimes, why?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot about my past family," Alex smiled sadly.

John took his hand, his face was bright pink. "You'll find them one day, Alex."

"You really think so?" Alexander asked hopefully. Their noses were almost touching. John was holding his breath.

"Yeah," he finally breathed out, "yeah, I do."

Lafayette and Hercules were sat in a coffee shop studying for a test they had coming up in English.

"I hate your stupid language's grammar rules sometimes," Lafayette said angrily.

"Wait, didn't you grow up here?" Hercules asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oui, but I've been fluent in French since I was four."

"Wow."

The bell on the shop door rang. Their heads turned to see who it was, expecting it to be Alexander getting his 5th cup of coffee that afternoon. What they saw was almost the exact opposite of that; it was someone who reminded them of one Maria Reynolds.

Alex was walking down the ever familiar path to the graveyard where he was buried. Nothing unusual until he saw someone staring very sadly at his grave. He would have thought it to be one of those crazed 'Hamilton' fans, had it not been for the familiarity about them.

The man standing there looked about Alex's age and appeared to be grieving.

"Hello?" Alex asked curiously.

The stranger took one look at him and sprinted away.

Figuring he was now wasting time, Alex kept walking until he reached her grave for his weekly visit.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! To clear something up, I'm aware that it is Schuyler and not Skylar. It's spelled that way because in this life that's how it was spelled and they never bothered to change it back. Anyway. Chapter 8. Let's go! Thanks for reading!  
> ~Alex

It was March and exams were slowly creeping up on everyone around Campus. Some students had already taken to studying in the library for hours on end, others were denying the fact that they had to take exams at all, and then there were the Skylar sisters.

They basically knew everything already, so their classes were a breeze. Although Peggy was only 16, she had grown tired of High School and decided to test out of it and go to College with her sisters.

One breezy afternoon, they decided to take a break and stop studying just to catch up on each other's feelings. They had been doing this for a few months now as a result of the argument between Eliza and Angelica back at the beginning of the year.

They were in their living room when the conversation had come to a standstill and silence hung about the room in an almost menacing manner, until Peggy said, "I miss Stephen." It was simple and short but held a lot of meaning. They all were missing their past spouses immensely in recent months, though they didn't know why.

"I know what you mean," Angelica replied, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You know," Eliza managed to get out, "we may as well just talk about them because it's clearly not doing us any good not to talk about them."

Peggy sniffed, "You're right." She thought for a second, "Let's all name our favorite thing about them."

"Okay," muttered Angelica, "I'll go first." She adjusted herself on the couch so she was now sitting up straight. "My favorite thing about John was the way he could take one look at me and we both knew what the other was thinking. Kind of as though our minds were connected, if that makes any sense," she finished, her face was now slightly pink.

"I'll go next!" Peggy claimed as a tear rolled down her face. "My favorite part about Stephen was the way he held his head up and always looked at the positives, even when it was so hard to find them," she wiped her eyes, "and how h-he would always put others f-first." She was silently sobbing at this point, so Eliza leaned over and embraced her. They sat there until Peggy stopped crying which didn't take long.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Any time," Eliza smiled back.

"Anyway," Peggy almost shouted, back to her usual self, "it's your turn. What was one of your favorite things about Alexander?"

"Well," she started softly, " I loved his eyes. They were the things that drew my attention to him." She sighed, "And then there were his words. His wonderful words that could fill you with love and devotion one minute, and convince you why you were wrong and he was right the next."

She finished with that, knowing that if she didn't, she might go on for hours.


End file.
